Feather
Biography Early Life Gabrielle Myers was born in Paris, France in 1983. Her parents owned a bookstore and encouraged her from an early age to learn to love books and the knowledge that they gave. While Gabrielle would love to read, she found another passion early on in life: food. She enjoyed cooking and eating. Pestering her mother for lessons on cooking, her mother resorted to combining the two things into one. She brought a number of cookbooks home from the family bookstore and gave them to her daughter, happy that she'd found a passion in life. Myers decided then and there that she would one day become a famous chef, one whose name would be known in different parts of the world, not just Paris. While she went to school and paid attention to the subjects being taught, her mind was always on her recipes and what she could make. By the time her daughter was eight years old, Gabrielle's mother no longer needed to make any of the meals in her house, her daughter taking care of the entire menu during the week. When she was thirteen, her powers as a mutant kicked in. Gabrielle discovered that she had latent telekinetic and telepathic powers. In her mind, this only helped her. She could control parts of a dish more intricately, could work on more than one dish at a time, and she could better understand the mind of a patron to her future restaurant. She began to train herself and slowly get better and better at controlling these new found powers. Her parents were obviously scared for her. The Chrell Invasion was over, and they were unsure if they wanted their daughter to get caught up in that lifestyle. They also knew that she could go the route of a villain and did their best to teach her what they could about morality and ethics. They used their Catholic faith was a cornerstone of these teachings. Gabrielle eventually went to work at a restaurant, apprenticed in a way to the head chef. He was one of the more famous chefs in France, and was related to Gabrielle, albeit distantly. Still that connection had been enough to convince him to allow her to learn in his kitchen. He had been fully convinced after meeting her and seeing what she was able to do with saucepan and spatula. She was fully trained and had learned everything there was about cordon bleu and how to manage a restaurant at the age of twenty, a definite achievement. Gabrielle was able to use her mental skills to learn faster and more efficiently. Once she had learned everything that her relative could teach her, he sent her to New York City with his blessing. He charged her to make a restaurant that would put his to shame and threaten his reputation. With a smile, a wave, and a kiss on the cheeks of both of her parents, Gabrielle left France, headed for the United States of America, and her destiny with S.H.I.E.L.D. New York City When she reached New York City, she was amazed by the differences between the Old World and the New World. She'd been to different countries around the world, including Italy, Russia, Australia, Israel and more, but America was unlike all of them in so many ways. She enjoyed playing tourist for the first few months she was there, after of course, her working hours at a high end restaurant. Slowly she growed into her own, learning where different places were in Manhattan and becoming more and more a New Yorker. Despite all the new foods that she tried and tested, she stayed fit by pushing herself in her mental training, which translated into physical exhaustion, but also a natural workout form for her that kept her body trim and lithe. During her younger years, her parents had enrolled her in a number of self defense classes, lessons that she kept up when she came to the United States. Though she didn't go to a school, she kept up her practices on the rooftop of her apartment building. She'd also been big into yoga and dance and continued to do those as well. Over time, she made friends in different places and found herself falling in love with the Big Apple. She met and befriended Christian Summers. He had come to the restaurant where she worked on a business dinner and later returned on a date. He enjoyed the food presented by the restaurant and was determined to meet the chef. By then, Gabrielle was the head chef of the restaurant, having taken over when her predecessor had felt she was ready, since he was ready to retire. The two met and though Christian was powerless, he had been trained in identifying signs of power in other human beings by S.H.I.E.L.D. Once he confirmed that she had powers, he offered her a position in the main team that S.H.I.E.L.D. was formulating, S.H.I.E.L.D. One. Gabrielle was unsure if she was superhero material and more importantly, didn't want to give up her dream of owning and managing a restaurant. It took her a while, and expensive, lengthy phone conversations with her parents across the sea before she was willing to go along with Christian's request. S.H.I.E.L.D. Gabrielle joined S.H.I.E.L.D. at the age of twenty four. She and her skills at telepathy and telekinesis were vital to her team’s operations. She grew in power and control. She kept up her hours at her restaurant as best as she could. It was around that time that she met Michelle Crawford. The two became fast friends and Michelle was the first person other than those in S.H.I.E.L.D. that she entrusted knowledge of her powers to. She was happy to find out that not only did Michelle have powers of her own, but that they were the same as her own. Michelle was psychic and could control objects with her mind. Gabrielle told her about S.H.I.E.L.D., but Michelle wasn’t interested in joining. She wished to remain on her own for a while, and avoid entangling herself with a group. Myers began to do clandestine missions for the organization, preventing more than a few natural disasters from getting out of hand as well as helping Interpol track down some big time criminals and hitmen in Europe. She was sent on a secret mission to Japan that gave her an insight into the culture during the time she was there. She met and befriended a few S.H.I.E.L.D. and Japanese agents there and relied on their help when she heard news of the bombing of the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Gabrielle returned to the United States to be with her friends. During this time a development took place in South America and she was randomly tapped by Fury to go. She was there when Roy O’Grady was recruited into the team. As it turned out, her mission concluded somewhere around the time that Julius Rapa and her friend Michelle were planning on getting married. When she returned to the United States, she took some time off to help her friend plan and manage her wedding. She would help Michelle pick out a lot of the important things regarding the marriage, especially her wedding dress. Shortly afterwards, she went back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, though after the team was sent out to deal with a new development. Relationships Information Coming Soon Powers *'Telepathy:' Due to her mutation, Gabrielle was granted the ability to manipulate and read other's minds. She has trained herself to be incredibly good with this skill. She has managed to breach Michelle Crawford's mind only once, though this in and of itself is considered a powerful feat. Gabrielle can passively pick up on people's thoughts, though she only has a certain radius in which that will happen. She can extend this radius, though the odds of her being able to pick up people's thoughts will exponentially decrease as the radius is increased. Generally speaking, she keeps the radius at 30 feet, as this allows her ability to work at optimum conditions. *'Telekinesis:' Through her mutation, Gabrielle has a huge amount of control over the power known as telekinesis. She can lift and manipulate a wide assortment of objects. The exact extent to how large or small of an object she can control is currently unknown, but at least on one occasion, she has exerted control over an individual's cells, though it was one person at a single time, not on a large scale. It is theorized that the larger an object she attempts to manipulate the more time it takes and the strain it takes on her. The same would hold through for smaller objects. *'Flight:' Due to her mutation, Gabrielle was granted flight, though this is more of an extension of her telekinetic abilities than a power in its own right. It is currently unknown how fast she can fly, though she has gone past Mach 1 on one occasion. *'Superhuman Strength:' Gabrielle has considerable strength, augmented through her mutation. She has the capability to lift over twenty tons. *'Superhuman Durability:' Her second strongest mutation, after her mental powers, Gabrielle is incredibly durable, able to withstand a lot of injury before actually taking any damage. While the full extent of her durability is unknown, she has survived machine gun fire as well as tank rounds, though the latter slowed her down considerably. Limitations Despite her superhuman abilities, particularly her durability, Gabrielle is a human being with no body enhancements. Should a person generate enough power to get past the threshold of her pain limit and superhuman durability, she has all the limitations and vulnerabilities of a normal human being. Skills and Abilities *'Cordon Bleu Chef:' Gabrielle is an extremely capable and fully trained Cordon Bleu chef. *'Multi-Lingual:' Gabriele can speak English, French, Russian, and Italian with proficiency. It should be noted that she speaks French with complete fluency, being French and born in the country. She is known to accidentally revert to French from English when she is excited or emotional. Category: Mirrodin Category: Females (WH) Category: Spider Family Category: Mirrodin (WoH) Category: French